Blood Rivals
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Six months after winning the Sanguinem Elit, Shadow is once again forced to fight for his life with an unlikely ally. Fourth story in the Blood Series.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! New story! Sorry I haven't done anything sooner. I've been really busy over the last couple of months with barely any free time.

So, this is the fourth story in my Blood Series.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

So read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Shadow raced through the streets, pumped full of energy and adrenaline. He did not know the source of this rush, but he loved the feeling of it. Skidding to a stop in an alley, Shadow scaled the wall to the roof and crossed his arms as he looked over the city. Despite it being so hectic and noisy in the city, he grew to appreciate it. This gratitude was due to his time he had to spend fighting for his life in a barbaric competition called the Sanguinem Elit. The Sanguinem Elit was a tournament between the creatures of the Sun and the Moon Curses; vampires like himself and the Lycans. These creatures were forced to fight each other to the death and he was one of the competitors and ultimately, the victor. However, he still had to continue fighting against the Champion Lycans and eventually, the Game Master himself. Managing to prevail against every single one of his opponents, he led a massive bloodshed on the rest of the Lycans who contributed to the barbaric sport and put an end to the Sanguinem Elit, but at a cost. Hearing a howl, Shadow closed his eyes and shuddered. Even though he won the Sanguinem Elit six months ago, he was still haunted by the horrors of it; the massive slaughter was burned into his memories forever. Snapping out of his thoughts as he heard the howl a second time, Shadow's fangs extended and his senses jumped up to full alert. That howl was not like the rest he heard since he won; this was a real howl. Catching a slightly unusual scent moving away at an intense speed, Shadow jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he began to follow the smell. There were some familiarities in the scent, but he could just not figure out why. The scent he was following got stronger and Shadow pushed himself harder. He was not going to let a Lycan come and wreck havoc on the city. Not after he saw the damage that could be done during his experience in the Sanguinem Elit. Noticing his target had come to a stop in the next alley, Shadow skidded to a halt and peeked down over the edge. Not seeing anything, Shadow cautiously leapt down, landed without a sound, and scanned the alley, ready to attack anything that came at him. Hearing some slight rustling noises behind him, Shadow whipped around and hissed to give a warning. Retracting his fangs as he saw Sonic casually stroll towards him in the alley and Shadow crossed his arms as he commented, "Going for a late night stroll Sonic?"

"Can ask you the same thing." Replied Sonic. He smelt the air and Shadow's crimson eyes widened slight as he realized why he was able to find similarities in the Lycan scent. "Well, from that look on your face, you probably figured out that I'm a Lycan…just like I know you're a vampire."

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter!

Sorry it took me so long to update. Life decided to throw a ton of things in the way and not leaving me time to work on this.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Crossing his arms, Shadow clenched his jaw as he thought about his next move. Seeing Sonic's hands curl into fists and Sonic's emerald eyes turn hostile, he could tell Sonic had the same plan as him. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move. "So Shadow. How long have you been a bloodsucker? Probably a year and a half like me?" guessed Sonic and Shadow felt the tip of his fangs protrude, piercing his lip slightly.

"Hmph!" Shadow responded, slight agitation as he saw Sonic grow a cocky grin on his face.

"I'll take it as a yes."

"You do know that creatures of the Sun Curse don't get along with creatures of the Moon Curse?"

"Of course. Have we ever gotten along before?"

"I'd advise against picking a fight with me Sonic. I'm stronger and faster than you and I won the Sanguinem Elit."

"Oh, I doubt it. Since I've been a Lycan, I've gotten stronger and faster myself. And I get stronger the closer it gets to the full moon…which is tomorrow night."

"Please. You'll never be able to defeat me."

"Shadow. Do you really wanna pick a fight with me? Especially on a night like tonight?" Sonic warned and Shadow debated whether he should follow through on his challenge to Sonic.

"Hmph. I think it's as good as time as any." Declared Shadow and the two hedgehogs took fighting stances.

Launching themselves at each other, Shadow jumped back as Sonic's teeth grew to a large size and his quills became rough and ragged as his green eyes almost glowed in the darkness. Extending his fangs to their full length as Sonic roared at him, Shadow hissed before lunging back at his blue counterpart. Delivering a powerful kick to Sonic, Shadow felt a stinging pain in his leg as Sonic's sharp claws scratched his leg. Clenching his teeth to control the pain, Shadow's kick made contact and Sonic flew backwards into a wall. Sonic quickly got up and the two cursed hedgehogs began to wrestle, trying to overpower the other. Quickly pulling away, Shadow dashed behind Sonic and sunk his fangs into Sonic's neck, causing the Lycan to howl in pain. Locking his bite in, Shadow began to struggle to hold on as Sonic began to ram him into a wall, crushing Shadow between muscle and brick. Eventually letting go, Shadow kicked Sonic to the ground and the Lycan quickly got up. Moving for another attack, Shadow froze in place as he felt his skin begin to burn. Quickly rushing into the shadow of a dumpster, Shadow looked to see the sun was starting to rise and clenched his teeth. He hated backing down from a fight, but with the sun out, there was no point in continuing the fight and Shadow reluctantly retracted his fangs. Glaring at Sonic as the blue hedgehog returned to his normal state, Sonic commented, "Well, looks like we're gonna have to call it quits. Unless you feel like burning up to a crisp."

"Hmph. You got lucky this time Sonic," Shadow snarled, "but you won't be this lucky tonight."

Seeing Sonic shrug the response off, Shadow rushed out of the alley, ducking into whatever shade he could find on his way home.

* * *

Entering his apartment, Shadow closed the door behind him and leaned against the door, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. So much happened in the last few hours that he had to take a few minutes to process it all. The fact that there was another Lycan in the city and the Lycan was Sonic. He could handle Rouge being an Immortui, but Sonic being a Lycan was unbelievable. Yet, he saw his blue counterpart transform into a creature of the Moon Curse right in front of him. Letting out the breath he did not realize he was holding in, Shadow opened his eyes and went to the refrigerator. Pulling out the last blood pack he had, Shadow tore off the top and ravenously drank the blood and feeling his head began to clear as his finished the blood pack. Throwing the empty blood pack in the trash, Shadow grabbed his sunglasses and a small cooler before leaving the apartment. If he was going to finish Sonic tonight…he was going to have to be at full strength, he needed to get more blood to drink.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy between school and work that I never had any free time to work on this.

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Prowling through the darkness of the various alleys in the city, Shadow was in full hunter mode. He was tracking Sonic down. He intended to get rid of Sonic, but the night of the full moon when Shadow planned finish him, Sonic disappeared. He had been trying to find his blue counterpart for almost a month, but for some reason, he was unable to locate him. Closing his crimson eyes, Shadow smelled the air, hoping he would finally be able to catch a scent and complete his mission. Catching the scent he was looking for, Shadow opened his eyes and scaled the side of a building and ran across the rooftops, the smell getting stronger as he got closer to the source. Dropping down in an alley that was the source of the scent, Shadow stood up and felt his fangs protrude into his lower lip as he surveyed the alley. It was too quiet…which meant he had the right spot. Freezing in place as he heard a slight rustling noise, Shadow slowly reached for the silver knife he had stashed away in the side of his shoe as Sonic came into view. "Hmph. Haven't seen you in a while Sonic," Shadow started, "I was starting to think you left for good."

"Well, I had places to go and people to save," Sonic shrugged, "and before you go start waving that knife around like a psycho…hear me out."

Stopping as his fingers gently touched the handle of his knife, Shadow questioned, "Why should I? What can you possibly offer to me that is worth stopping me from finishing you forever?"

"Why don't we call a truce? I won't attack you if you won't attack me. How does that sound?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We've made an awesome team when we've worked together before."

"And how can I know this isn't some sort of trick?" Shadow challenged as he stood up. "How do I know you aren't going to stake me?"

"You don't have a choice. You just have to trust me." Replied Sonic and Shadow scowled.

Knowing there was one way to call if Sonic was bluffing or not, Shadow saw a light blonde teenage girl wandering down the street. Grabbing the girl and pulling her into alley, Shadow quickly covered her mouth and extended his fangs. Holding the girl in a tight grip, Shadow bartered, "Two can play at this game. Decide your move…or I'll drain all of the blood from her."

"You're bluffing. There's no way that you'd do it Shadow. You wouldn't-" Sonic growled and Shadow sank his fangs into the girl's neck, drinking some of her blood before pulling away and Shadow felt some of the blood dripping down his face.

Seeing Sonic grow a slightly horrified look, Shadow replied, "Are you sure? I can easily drain every single drop…and it'd all be because of you."

Carefully watching Sonic as his blue counterpart gave a debating look, Shadow sank his fangs into her neck again and drank more than last time. Pulling away, Shadow could see there was still a hesitation with Sonic on how he should play his next move. "We can do this all night Sonic. She's got a good taste…and she's still got a fair amount of blood. Or do I have to step up my game and rip her heart out in front of you?" Shadow threatened and he saw fury brew in Sonic's emerald eyes.

"Shadow. Calm down and let the girl go. I am telling you the honest truth. Don't do anything stupid that you're going to regret." Sonic ordered and Shadow looked between Sonic and the bite in the girl's neck.

Turning the girl to face him directly as he uncovered her mouth, Shadow's pupils constricted and the girl's pupils did the same as Shadow instructed, "You were attacked by a dog. You tried to pet it and it bit you. You don't know who I am and never have seen me before."

"I was attacked by a dog. I tried to pet it and it bit me," repeated the girl, "and do I know you? I've never seen you before."

Knowing his compulsion worked, Shadow and the girl's pupils returned to normal and Shadow retracted his fangs as he guided the girl back onto the street. Waiting until the girl had walked a few feet away before turning his attention back to Sonic, Shadow wiped the blood off his face with his hand and crossed his arms as he hissed, "So, are we through with this game? Or do I need to grab another body?"

"Alright Shadow. Cool off. We just need to keep us between us and don't bring other innocent people into this." Sonic responded and Shadow scowled, only getting more hostile and frustrated with Sonic's stalling.

"Tsk. You really think dragging this out until the sun rises is going to work? I-" started Shadow.

"Listen. You aren't thinking straight right now. We'll call a truce. I won't harm you and you won't harm me." Bartered Sonic.

"Hmph." Shadow huffed, his temper only rising from not getting the answers he wanted.

"Meet me back here tomorrow at sunset. We can talk then when you've cooled down enough to think straight." Sonic instructed and Shadow took Sonic's plan into consideration."

"Hmph. Fine. We'll meet here tomorrow night after the sun sets." Shadow reluctantly agreed and Shadow watched as Sonic passed by him onto the street.

Kicking over a garbage can in his frustration from accepting the deal, Shadow scaled the wall to the rooftops. Beginning to leap off the rooftops to his apartment, Shadow hoped that the run would help him blow off some steam.

* * *

Storming into his apartment, Shadow slammed the door shut so hard that the hinges were nearly ripped out of the frame. Still angry, he whipped out the knife and threw it across the room at a dart board, the knife hitting the bull's eye point. Still furious, he angrily stalked around the apartment, trying to avoid smashing or breaking anything. His run did help him cool off a little bit, but it barely had an effect on his anger. He could not believe it. He willingly agreed to not finish Sonic once and for all. Now, as a result, there was a Lycan running around the city and he could not do anything about it. "I can't believe it! Didn't the Sangineum Elit teach me anything?!" Shadow fumed out loud. "It taught me that Lycans are the enemy! I can't be friends with them!"

Suddenly, he stopped stalking the apartment and thought about what he said. Maybe if he knew more about his enemy…he could find a way to be a more effective hunter. With Sonic as an ally…he could get close and then when it was time…he could finish Sonic then. Sitting down and thinking through this advantages and disadvantages of forming an alliance with Sonic, Shadow vowed, "If anyone's going to finish Sonic…It's going to be me…"

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, new chapter!

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. SEGA does.

Okay, so read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Standing in the alley the next night, Shadow took off his sunglasses as the sun finally set. Stashing them away, he surveyed the alley, keeping alert for the fact that Sonic could jump him at any moment. As a result of this slight paranoia, he still carried that small knife in his shoe. Turning around to face the entrance to the alley, he saw Sonic casually strut in and Shadow coolly remarked, "You're late."

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here that early." Replied Sonic with a shrug. He glanced to see the handle of the knife peek out of Shadow's shoe. "Really? You're still carrying that around? Paranoid much?"

"Well, while I was waiting, I figured out why you liked this alley so much." Started Shadow. He gestured around the alley at the broken wooden chairs. "Paranoid much?"

"Fair enough. First of all, it's great to see you've calmed down from that psycho last night-"

"I've had enough stalling Sonic. Get to the point."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're all business. So, what about the truce? There's no reason why both of us can't share the city."

"Okay. Deal."

"Wait. That's it? You're agreeing just like that?"

"What do you expect? Some sort of prize?"

"I expected a little more aggression." Sonic answered and Shadow shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"You said it yourself. I've calmed down from last night. I am in a completely reasonable state," Shadow shrugged, "but I think we should share a little bit about ourselves and how we've change."

"What?" responded Sonic with a slightly confused tone and expression on his face. "You want to share information about ourselves?"

"Of course. That's how trust is built in a truce like this. I'll go first," continued Shadow, "like you already know that it takes a stake to the heart to kill me, I've developed a preference for A Negative blood lately, I'm stronger and faster, and I strongly dislike dead man's blood due to the fact that it slows me down or, depending on how old it is, will knock me out. Oh, and my first vacation spot wouldn't be Shamar."

"Okay, uh, well, what do you want to know about me?" Sonic questioned as he crossed his arms and Shadow quickly tried to calculate how to ask his questions without raising suspicions about what his true intention was.

Thinking of the perfect opening statement for his questions, Shadow responded, "So, what's changed? Apart from the fact you've gotten uglier."

"Shut up Shadow. Well, I've gotten stronger and faster and more endurance. I'm almost invincible-"

"But you still can't swim huh?"

"Just shut up. I'm almost immortal. It really takes silver to the heart to kill me-"

"Which I know from experience. But, I suppose if I ripped your heart out of your chest right now…it would work just as well."

"Shadow. If you want me to talk, quit interrupting!" huffed Sonic and Shadow gave a small smirk from getting under Sonic's skin.

Noticing a few small scars over Sonic's arms, Shadow interrogated, "Hmph. I thought you were invincible. Where'd all the scars come from?"

Looking at the scars Shadow saw, Sonic told his black counterpart, "Everyone's got a kryptonite. Mine is silver. I get hit with something silver and I get a scar from it."

"Heh. I thought you were tougher than that." Shadow smirked and Sonic shot him a dirty look.

"Well, at least it beats a piece of wood to kill me. And you're telling me you don't have any scars from your fights?" retorted Sonic and Shadow's smirk faded away as he remembered his fight with Rouge.

Rubbing his shoulder, Shadow was able to trace the scar of where Rouge tore out a chunk of his shoulder when they fought for the last time. "That doesn't matter," Shadow snapped defensively as he stopped tracing the scar, "keep going with what you were saying."

"And the Lycan that turned me said I was ageless. She was 350, but she only looked like she was 20. And the older I got, the stronger I'd be. Oh, and my senses are like ten times sharper. I can see better in the dark, but not crystal clear."

"What about your transformations? You can control them?"

"To an extent. I can change whenever I want to…except on the full moon. I have no choice and basically I attack whatever I see, so I just go somewhere I can't hurt anyone." Sonic explained. Suddenly, Sonic's emerald eyes became panicked. "Shadow. Do you remember when the last full moon was?"

"Yes. A month ago tonight." Shadow answered and Sonic looked to the sky and howled.

Watching as Sonic transformed into his true form, Shadow backed away as Sonic growled at him and slowly advanced towards him. Extending his fangs as Sonic lunged at him, Shadow dodged the attack as Sonic hit the wall. Quickly, Sonic recovered and pinned Shadow to the ground and Shadow moved his neck out of the way of Sonic's snapping jaws as he tried to get the Lycan off him. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" sneered Shadow and quickly glanced at the sky to see the moon was full. Then he remembered what Sonic said; he was forced to change on the full moon. "You can't help it…you have to try to kill me…you have to follow the Moon Curse…"

Fighting to keep Sonic's jaws from clamping down on him, Shadow kicked Sonic in the chest, causing him to back off. Quickly dashing up the side of a building, Shadow perched himself on a ledge, glancing down at Sonic as he tried to follow him. He had to keep Sonic focused on him to keep his azure counterpart from biting or harming anyone else. Noticing Sonic get distracted, Shadow hissed, bringing Sonic's attention back to him. "C'mon Sonic! You can do better than that!" Shadow taunted, causing the Lycan to only get angrier and attempting to follow him. Looking down at Sonic as the Lycan continued to attempt to reach him, Shadow knew he was not going anywhere for a while.

* * *

Hours later, when the sun finally started to rise, Shadow looked down to see Sonic had given up his attempts to get him and was now lying unconscious on the ground in his regular appearance. Knowing it was safe for him to finally come down, Shadow watched as Sonic slowly came to and Sonic slowly stood up. Rubbing the side of his head, Sonic groaned, "Ugh. I hate full moons." He saw Shadow as Shadow's fangs retracted and Sonic grew a slightly concerned look. "What happened when I transformed?"

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Shadow replied with slight shock and Sonic shook his head. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope. I tend to black out on full moons. Once we're forced to transform on a full moon like that…we go into a crazy psycho state where we don't have any control over ourselves. We just go and attack the first thing we see. That's why I go out of the city on full moons. That way, I know I won't hurt someone," explained Sonic, "so, did I attack anyone?"

"Just me," Reassured Shadow as he pulled out his sunglasses and put them on, "don't worry. I'll let the fact you attempted to kill me pass this time."

"Thanks, but I have to go. Be back here in a couple of nights and we can talk more then." Sonic told Shadow and the ebony hedgehog nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, a middle-aged man was perched on a nearby rooftop as he watched the two hedgehogs shake hands and leave the alley through a pair of binoculars. Once both of the hedgehogs were out of his view, the man pulled the binoculars away from his tired light hazel eyes as he mumbled, "Well, I'll be damned. That lady wasn't lyin'."

Opening a worn dark green duffle bag containing jars of a deep scarlet substance, wooden stakes, and various weapons made of silver, he stashed the binoculars into the bag and zipped it shut. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, the man took one last glance of where he was spying from before walking away. "There's only one way I'm gonna be able to take those monsters out," he concluded as he ran his hand through his short light brown hair, "I'm gonna have to get 'em the next time they meet."

* * *

Okay, there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! New chapter!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

A few nights later after the incident with the full moon, it was getting close to sunrise when Shadow heard Sonic had returned to the city. He was slightly irritated with Sonic for wanting to meet so close to the sun rising, but if he wanted more information, he had to deal with it. He felt like he did not need to bring his knife with him; he had gone into the alley the night before and removed all of the possible wooden stakes, so both of them were now on even playing fields. However, he still brought his sunglasses with him as a precaution if the meeting dragged out until after the sun rose. Making it into the alley, Shadow saw Sonic waiting for him with his arms crossed, his foot tapping against the ground, and an impatient look on his face. Seeing Shadow, Sonic coolly remarked, "About time you got here."

"Hmph. What's supposed to so important that you couldn't wait for us to talk tomorrow night?" retorted Shadow.

"Sorry about the timing. I always gotta take off out of the city after a full moon. I need to clear my head," Sonic apologized, "I just got back…and-"

Hearing a slight noise, Shadow put his finger to his lips to motion to Sonic to stop talking and both hedgehogs looked around cautiously. "You know, I can hear you," Shadow called, "so you might as well as come out."

Seeing a middle-aged man in a trench coat come into the alley, Shadow saw a glint of silver in the darkness and Shadow's fangs extended. "Shadow. He's got a stake." Sonic muttered and Shadow saw the man spin the piece of wood in his hand before holding it in an offensive position.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Shadow snapped and Sonic shot the vampire a dirty look as he transformed to his true Lycan form, "I'll deal with him."

Taking a few steps towards the man, Shadow crossed his arms as the man began to pace side to side, trying to determine the best way to attack Shadow. Seeing the man tighten his grip on the stake before rushing Shadow and Shadow grew a small smirk. He did always like a challenge…even if it was simple. Effortlessly moving out of the way of the stake as the man repeatedly tried to stake him, Shadow grabbed the stake, snapped it in half, and tossed it over his shoulder deeper into the alley. Delivering a swift kick to the man's chest that sent the man into a brick wall, Shadow started to advance on the man as he attempted to scramble way, but only backed himself into a corner, trapping him. "You really aren't that smart. You decided to try to finish both of us alone…" Shadow commented. "Looks like you're the one who's finished."

Before the man could reply to the question, Shadow lunged at him and Shadow sank his fangs in as he covered the man's mouth to suppress the screams of agony. Letting go when the man was finally motionless, Shadow stood up and retracted his fangs. Walking up to Sonic, Shadow remarked, "Well, that was slightly annoying…" He felt the sun had begun to rise. "But he was better than I thought."

Looking over Shadow's shoulder at the dead man, Sonic grew a slightly worried look as he questioned, "Uh, Shadow. Do you see that thing near his head?"

Turning around, Shadow saw a Bluetooth device on the ground near the left side of the man's head and he grew a slightly panicked look as there was indistinct talking coming from the device. "Jim! Come in Jim! Damn it Jim! Answer us! Jim-" both of the hedgehogs heard through the Bluetooth device that must clattered off when the body hit the ground and Shadow slammed his foot onto the piece of technology, smashing it to pieces.

Seeing Shadow whip out his sunglasses and quickly put them over his eyes and move to leave, Sonic transformed to his regular appearance and questioned, "Uh, Shadow. What do we do with the dead body right here?!"

Looking at the body Sonic was talking about, Shadow quickly thought of the best course of action and answered, "We have to leave it and get out of here!"

"C'mon! I know somewhere we can go without anyone finding us!" Sonic informed and Shadow followed the blue hedgehog as the blue hedgehog rushed away.

* * *

Coming to a stop at a small mountain range on the outskirts of the city an hour later, Shadow looked over the place the two hedgehogs stopped. It was isolated and definitely an ideal hiding place with the rocks appearing slippery. Glancing to see Sonic start to climb the rocks out of the corner of his eye, Shadow pushed his sunglasses higher onto his face. Following Sonic as the two hedgehogs carefully crawled over the rocks into a secluded cave, Shadow pulled off his sunglasses and tucked them away as he looked around the cave. It was cold, dark, with almost no sunlight entering the cave. It felt perfect, comfortable, and safe to him, especially with the run they had to make in the sunlight, even if it was a short one. "What is this place? How did you even find it?" questioned Shadow.

"It's where I go on full moons. It's hard for anyone to get in here, takes a while to get here even when I run it and no one knows about it," Sonic answered, "and I found it when I was going out for a run."

"And you brought the chains to restrain yourself as well?" guessed Shadow and Sonic nodded to confirm the guess.

"Okay, let's get back to last night. What the heck happened back there? Who was that guy?"

"Hmph. I didn't like the stakes that creep was carrying around…or the smell of the dead man's blood I caught from him."

"I didn't like all the silver he had either."

"He clearly knew something about what we are."

"I think he was a Hunter."

"Hmm?"

"You know how people go hunt stuff? Well, those kind of people hunt things like us down."

"I remember hearing something about them slightly. I suppose someone had to have slipped up to get them to come here this sudden."

"If you're saying I did it, then you're-"

"Relax. I'm saying someone is setting us up, but there's no doubt there's going to be more hunters coming to the city to take us out after what happened to that other guy."

"Oh man. Katherine would know what to do in a situation like this."

"Katherine?"

"Yeah. The Lycan that changed me." Sonic explained.

Thinking about the situation the two cursed creatures were in, Shadow thought to himself, "Isabelle would've known what to do as well."

"Okay. If there are more of those hunters coming to finished us…what do you think we should do?" asked Sonic and Shadow instantly went to his first instinct.

"Hmph. I don't know about you, but I've had enough being on defense. It's time to make a stand." Decided Shadow.

"I'm with you. Let's show those creeps what we're made of." Agreed Sonic, surprising Shadow slightly.

Going to the entrance of the cave, Shadow saw the sun had barely reached its highest point. Scowling, he turned back to face Sonic and informed, "We're going to have to wait here until night comes. It'll give us advantage."

Looking over his shoulder to see Sonic nod to agree, Shadow went back into the darkness of the cave and crossed his arms and leaned against one of the cold stone walls of the cave. Closing his crimson eyes, Shadow was able to hear the sound of Sonic's breathing slowing down, obviously signaling the Lycan had sat down and fallen asleep on the opposite side of the cave to pass the time. It only made sense; Lycans had to sleep while vampires did not. The benefit of the Lycan sleeping meant he could have a few moments to himself to ensure he did not use any energy. He had no source of blood and if he was going to be in a fight…he was going to need all of his strength.

* * *

Roughly a couple of hours later, Shadow opened his eyes as he heard Sonic's breathing return to normal and the Lycan commented, "How do things like us even exist?"  
Being able to tell that Sonic was now standing up from the small scuffling noises, Shadow thought for a few minutes about the answer to the question before he answered, "Like all things are…we were created."

"Well, why create us?" continued Sonic and Shadow gave a small scoff.

"Hmph. Do you honestly expect me to have an answer to that?" Shadow responded with another scoff. "How am I supposed to know the reason why cursed creatures were made?"

"Well, I might not know why other cursed creatures were created or why, but I might know why Lycans and Vampires were created and why we don't get along," stated Sonic and Shadow raised an eyebrow, slight intrigued by what his azure counterpart had to say, "from what I've heard…the reason Lycans and Vampires don't get along is because of our mothers."

"Huh?"

"I remember Katherine telling me that the Original Lycan and the Original Vampire fell for the same man and then led to a huge rivalry between them."

"From what I read…they angered a witch."

"Well, the way Katherine explained it…the witch was the mother of the man. She was a high class lady and they were both middle class and were actually rumored to be witches. She wanted only the best for her son, so she cursed them."

"So, basically two women were fighting for a man and the mother got angry and turned women into monsters because she thought they weren't good enough?"

"Yep. Talk about an extremely overprotective mother."

"Well, that's what the times were like back then. Everything was based on blood."

"No pun intended?"

"Shut up."

"Anyway, that's what makes us Blood Rivals. It's the fact that our first instincts are to kill each other." Sonic declared and Shadow nodded to agree with the statement. He saw the indications that Sonic was going to start another conversation. "You said you won the Sanguinem Elit, right?"

"Yes. Why?" replied Shadow and he did not like where his conversation was going to go."

"What was it like?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, but if I had to describe it…it was Hell. What's your point?"

"I could've competed in it too."

"How?"

"Katherine told me I should. She said I could win it, but I didn't want to."

"You had a choice?"

"Yeah. Lycans know about it. We get to choose-"

"Hmph! And here I was knocked out with dead man's blood and forced to fight for my life!" Shadow snarled and he saw Sonic was picking the next words very carefully.

"I don't think I would've been able to do it. I don't think I would've been able to kill someone for entertainment." Sonic admitted and Shadow felt some of the anger fade away from the confession Sonic made.

"Well, when you need to survive…you'll do whatever it takes to do it." Answered Shadow, hoping Sonic would take the hint and stop asking questions about the time he spent in the Sanguiem Elit that was his Hell. Luckily, Sonic did and Shadow felt it was now his turn to start asking the questions. "Why'd you get changed?"

"It was an accident. I came across Katherine as she was transforming on a full moon and I went near her to help her and she bit me. She stuck around long enough to help me through transforming the first couple times and what I could do, and then she left," Sonic responded, "what about you? Do you remember anything about getting turned?"

"Yes. I remember the fear of realizing I was a vampire. I remember how much the bloodlust controlled me. I remember when I first met her."

"The vampire that turned you?"

"Yes. Her name was Isabelle."

"Why'd she do it?"

"Isabelle turned me because she said I was different. We formed a Blood Bond…"

"Where is she now?"

"She was suffering and I couldn't see her like that or even know it…I staked her…"

"Does anyone else know what you are?"

"Only Rouge did…and she was an Immortui."

"Oh, I've heard of them from Katherine. They're supposed to be really rare. What did happen to her anyway? I haven't seen her for over a year at least."

"She became out of control and careless when she was feeding and I had to stake her. And you?"

"No one…not even Tails knows."

"And no one's been able to figure it out?"

"Well if you hurt yourself catching a piece of silverware…it's easy to sell."

"From what you're saying… it seems like Katherine told you a lot."

"Yeah. Like I said, she told me how to survive. Didn't Isabelle tell you all of that?"

"We weren't concerned about the past. We were only focused on the present and future. Our Blood Bond only made us concerned about each other." Shadow told Sonic and he saw Sonic develop a look that showed he was going to ask something that may possibly result in Shadow delivering a nasty right hook to Sonic.

"Shadow…did you…love her? Did you love Isabelle?" Sonic questioned and Shadow thought about how he should answer.

Not wanting Sonic to know what true feelings he had for Isabelle, Shadow answered, "I cared deeply for her, but I didn't love her."

After the last statement Shadow made, the two hedgehogs did not speak to each other, leaving them in the darkness in silence except for the sound of water dripping and the occasional sound of Sonic's shoes when he was pacing the cave. A few hours of silence late, the sun was starting to set and Shadow quickly rushed to the mouth of the cave as he informed, "C'mon. It's time to finish this."

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

So, don't forget to leave a review and hope you liked the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter!

Okay, so I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. You probably know that by now.

Okay, so read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Coming back into the city, Shadow and Sonic wandered the streets, alert for any signs of hunters coming to avenge their fellow hunter. It was such a still and silent night; it felt like a huge storm was brewing. The moon, even though it was not full, felt like it lit up everything. "Hey, Shadow. How do we know these hunters are gonna be here tonight?" questioned Sonic.

"I killed one of them. They would want us out as quickly as possible," Shadow answered, "that's what I'd do."

"Okay, noted." Replied Sonic and Shadow gave a slightly hostile look at his blue counterpart.

A few seconds later, Shadow's head perked up as he smelled the air and Shadow asked, "Do you smell that?"

Smelling the air as well, Sonic responded, "Yeah. Is that them?"

"More than likely. I can smell dead man's blood slightly," Shadow continued, "let's move."

Sonic nodded in agreement and the two cursed hedgehogs raced in the direction the scent was coming from.

* * *

Coming to a stop in an alley that Shadow and Sonic both recognized as the alley Shadow killed the hunter in, the two hedgehogs looked at each other and exchanged knowing looks. This was the place; both of them could hear multiple people shuffling around in the darkness. "You know, it is pretty interesting that you chose the place I killed your friend is where you intend to kill us. And I must admit you cleaned up the mess I left pretty fast. There's almost no trace of a dead body ever being here," Shadow remarked loudly in a taunting manner, "you might as well as come out and fight like men. We both know you're here."

Slowly, a group of seven well-built men ranging from the ages of early twenties to early forties stepped out from the shadows and both of the hedgehogs exchanged looks saying they were both ready for this fight for life or death. "So…you're the ones who killed a good friend of ours." One of the hunters began.

"Actually, it was just me." Shadow answered as he crossed his arms.

"Jim…he was a good hunter. He was a real friend." The Hunter told Shadow and Sonic and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the hunters.

"Well, obviously, he wasn't good enough to take me down." Responded Shadow and he knew he was only fueling the fire.

"You are one disrespectful Bloodsucker." The Hunter stated and Shadow shrugged the comment off. "We can avoid this from getting messy by both of you just taking the fall and letting us do what we need to do."

"Sorry. I'm not one to go down without a fight." Shadow refused with defiance and hositility and Shadow and Sonic went back-to-back as the hunters began to pull out various weapons.

"Wow. I gotta admit. These hunters really band together." Sonic remarked and he transformed into his Lycan form as the group of seven hunters surrounded the two cursed creatures.

Opening his mouth as his fangs extended, Shadow smiled and commented to Sonic, "I might have some fun with this…"

"You…are seriously twisted." Replied Sonic and Shadow ignored the Lycan's comment as he lunged at one of the hunters.

Sizing up his opponent, Shadow quickly dodged a wooden stake before whipping behind the hunter and kicking him into a wall from behind. Allowing the hunter to get up, Shadow quickly dodged the same attack the hunter attempted and Shadow roundhouse kicked the hunter into the side of a dumpster. Seeing the hunter disoriented, Shadow raced to the hunter and twisted his neck, causing the hunter to become lifeless. Seeing one of the hunters lying in the ground with a large bite mark in his shoulder, Shadow realized what Sonic was doing. Sonic openly admitted he would not be able to kill someone, so he was only injuring them. Although he would have rather Sonic finish them himself than leaving him to clean up the mess, Shadow could not argue. It did save him time and energy from fighting to just finishing. Grabbing the silver knife in the hunter's hand, Shadow plunged the weapon into the hunter's chest and watched the hunter's body became limp. Noticing two small bullets come shooting his way out of the corner of his eye, Shadow left the knife in the hunter's chest and quickly jumped out of the way as he realized the bullets were made of wood.

"Shadow! Sniper on the roof at 3 o'clock! And one on the roof at 9 o'clock!" Shadow heard Sonic shout and Shadow looked up.

Turning in the directions Sonic indicated, Shadow quickly jumped out of the way of two wooden bullets before scaling up a wall, turning one sniper's head at a 180 degree angle and watched the lifeless body fall down into the alley before he leapt across to the next building and performed the same attack on the other sniper. Shoving the body over the edge, Shadow jumped back into the alley and landed expertly on the ground. Hearing Sonic give a yelp of pain, Shadow turned to see Sonic with a piece of silver wedged in his arm. Going to the Lycan, Sonic wrenched the silver out of Sonic's arm and smugly commented, "There's no need to be such a big baby."

"Just shut up and try not to get hurt with a piece of wood." Sonic hotly retorted and Shadow scowled as Sonic lunged at another hunter.

Moving out of the way of the wooden stake that narrowly missed his head, Shadow turned around to see a hunter with a crossbow aimed at him. "Heh. Mustn't be that skilled if you have to use a crossbow." Taunted Shadow and the hunter clenched his teeth as he fired the wooden stake.

Smoothly dodging the attack, Shadow quickly rushed the hunter as the hunter fumbled to load another stake into the crossbow. Grabbing the hunter by his collar, Shadow threw the hunter into a wall with a nasty crack before Shadow snapped the hunter's neck. Looking to the side, Shadow scowled as he saw Sonic had a hunter pinned to the ground as he bit the hunter's shoulder. Suddenly, Sonic backed off with a yelp as the hunter mustered the strength to stab Sonic in the shoulder with a knife made of pure silver, narrowly missing Sonic's heart. Without hesitating, Shadow grabbed the hunter's head and twisted his neck with a nasty crack and let go as the body became lifeless. Looking at Sonic as his blue counterpart got up, Shadow crossed his arms and Sonic remarked as he pulled the silver knife out of his shoulder, "Well, I guess I really owe you one."

"Hmph. If anyone's going to finish you…it's going to be me." Replied Shadow and Sonic rolled his eyes at the onyx hedgehog's response.

"Well it's a good thing to know that you're helping me because you're going to kill me." Sonic retorted sarcastically and Shadow shot Sonic a look that said it was not the appropriate time for this sort of attitude.

Facing a hunter with a bow raised and aimed at him, Shadow readied himself to dodge when he realized the hunter was skilled enough with archery to release three arrows at once to ensure that Shadow would not be able to avoid all of them. Quickly trying to determine the target of all three, Shadow lost his thought as the hunter released the three arrows and Shadow began his attempt to dodge. Feeling himself slow down as one of the arrows the hunter aimed at him hit his right shoulder, Shadow clenched his teeth as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and realized the tip of the arrow was coated with dead man's blood. Seeing the hunter abandon his bow and pull out a wooden stake, the hunter was soon tackled down by Sonic and the Lycan bit the hunter's shoulder. The hunter dropped the stake as he grabbed his shoulder to try to suppress the pain and luckily, the dead man's blood was not that strong, allowing Shadow to recover quickly. Lunging at the hunter, Shadow sank his fangs into the hunter's neck, causing the hunter to scream in agony as Shadow drunk his blood before using his bite to severe the hunter's jugular vein, resulting in him to bleed to death. Wiping his mouth as he felt his strength return, Shadow looked at Sonic and Sonic declared, "This one makes us even Shadow."

"Fine." Shadow agreed before both of the creatures lunged at the remaining two hunters.

Moving out of the way of the silver knife the hunter he was challenging thrust at him, Sonic added, "And that was ultimately disgusting."

"Hmph. I need the blood…and he deserved it after he decided to hit me with dead man's blood," Replied Shadow as he lunged at the hunter he was fighting, "he deserved to feel the pain."

"You are seriously twisted." Concluded Sonic as he bit the hunter's leg, causing the hunter to fall to the ground and the knife to clatter away.

Quickly moving out of the way of the wooden stake the last hunter was attempting to plunge into his heart, Shadow maneuvered his way behind the hunter and snapped the neck. Retracting his fangs as he watched the lifeless body crumple into a heap on the ground, Shadow surveyed the scene, making sure there was no one else who was going to leap out and attack him. Sonic returned to his normal form and grabbed the hunter he had injured by his collar as demanded, "Who told you to come here?!"

"I…won't…tell…She…made…" the hunter choked and Shadow turned to face Sonic and the hunter.

Suddenly, Shadow shoved Sonic off to the side, grabbed the hunter by his neck, and turned it at a 180 degree angle with a nasty crack. Letting the body go, Shadow looked at Sonic as he stood up and Sonic snapped, "Why'd you do that?! He could've told us who set us up!"

"He wouldn't have told us," Shadow explained as he wiped some dried blood off his face with his glove, "and it doesn't matter anyway because I know who did it…"

Slightly confused, Sonic questioned, "Who?"

"I did Sonic…" they heard a female voice answer and Shadow and Sonic turned to see a young woman with light tan skin standing at the entrance of the alley.

"Katherine? Is that you?" Sonic questioned and the two hedgehogs saw her nod as a response.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's a new chapter!

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Taking a few minutes for the adrenaline of the fight to disappear, Shadow looked over Katherine. There was no doubt she was attractive. She was tall and thin, yet fit with long and straight chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her royal blue eyes were extremely judgmental. There was an echoing click from the black high heeled stilettos on her feet and she was wearing a pair of onyx jeans and deep burgundy top with a pure black leather jacket over it and her blood red lips were pursed as she almost stalked to the two hedgehogs. Sonic's face was full of shock and he started, "Katherine? What are you-"

"I came to see what happened." Katherine cut off, her eyes focused on Shadow and Shadow had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what would happen when you met a vampire…and I just found out you're weak. You won't kill a vampire. You just join them."

"Katherine-" began Sonic and as Shadow noticed Katherine's pace was getting faster, he extended his fangs and braced himself for what was going to happen next.

"I clearly thought wrong about you." Finished Katherine as she started to break into a run and lunged at Shadow as she transformed into her true Lycan form.

Moving out of the way as Katherine attempted to bite him, Shadow kicked Katherine back into a wall and the female Lycan snarled at him as she recovered. Blocking an attack, Shadow clenched his teeth as he felt Katherine's claws slash his ankle and he punched her, causing her to stagger back. Taking advantage of Katherine's being slightly stunned, Shadow pounced onto Katherine's back and sunk his fangs into her neck. Before he could lock his bite in, Katherine slammed him against the wall, causing him to lose his bite on Katherine. Quickly, Katherine slashed his chest and Shadow fought to hold Katherine's jaws apart from clamping down on him. Kicking her in a chest, Katherine backed off and Shadow quickly got up, feeling stronger as both of the injuries he received Katherine were healed. There was no doubt though; Katherine was aiming to finish him off and he had to finish her off first. Seeing a silver knife next to Sonic's left foot, Shadow saw Sonic had his face turned away from the scene and the weapon, Shadow snarled, "Don't just stand there! Give me-"

Glancing over his shoulder at the vampire and Lycan in combat, Sonic gave a regretful look before turning his back to the scene and trailed off, "I have no choice…"

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed as he narrowly dodged a roundhouse kick to his head.

Giving a small laugh with a slightly evil grin, Katherine explained, "He has Pack Loyalty to me. He has to do what I want him to…and I want him to see how you REALLY deal with a vampire."

Leaping out of the way of Katherine's snapping jaws, Shadow maneuvered his way behind Katherine and sunk his fangs into her neck as he locked his bite in. Struggling to hold on as Katherine began thrashing around, Shadow was forced to release his bite and Shadow hit the ground. Quickly getting up, Shadow quickly kicked Katherine back into the wall and the female Lycan quickly recovered as she rushed him. Dodging out of the way of Katherine's razor sharp claws, Shadow continued his evasion of her attacks while attempting to think of a strategy to end the fight. He had to reduce using his fangs to attack; Katherine's skin was tough and a continuously attacking with his fangs could possibly pull out a fang and leave him almost completely defenseless. His best chance was distracting the female Lycan enough for him to snap her neck, get the knife, and stab her while she was still unconscious. Dodging a kick to his head, Shadow started, "You wanted me. Why did you set Sonic up?"

"I needed to know his instincts...I needed to know if he was willing to kill to survive," explained Katherine as she moved out of the way of his attack, "turns out his hero instinct outweighs his killing instinct."

"And having a hero instinct is a bad thing?" replied Shadow.

Obviously irritated by Shadow's response, Katherine snarled, "It is when it comes to working with a Bloodsucker like you!"

Kicking Katherine in the chest that caused her to stagger backwards, Shadow roundhouse kicked her into a wall and prepared to defend an attack as she quickly got up. He had to admit it; Katherine did put up a good fight. He still had to keep her distracted though.

"You know, you wouldn't be the first Lycan I killed. I won the Sanguinem Elit and beat the Champions and the Game Master himself," Shadow told Katherine as he avoided a swipe from her claws, "and I killed all of the Lycans there."

"Oh, I know. I wish Sonic had that murderous streak when it came to killing vampires like you!" Katherine replied as she moved out of the way of a kick.

Roundhouse kicking Katherine into a wall, Shadow saw Katherine return to her normal human form as she got up with a smug smirk and Shadow questioned, "Why are you so smug?"

"Because of this." Katherine replied and Shadow gave a surprised look as he saw Katherine pull out a syringe.

Attempting to move out of the way of the syringe, Shadow winced as Katherine drove the syringe into his ankle. Slowing down, Shadow fell to the ground as everything started to turn blurry. Seeing doubles of Katherine standing above him, everything turned to black as Katherine kicked him in his head.

* * *

Slowly returning to consciousness, Shadow struggled to see and make out the blurry lines. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he could not. He also felt extreme agony as he felt something wooden jabbed into his wrists, making the slightest movement painful. Gradually, everything came into focus and Shadow surveyed his surroundings. He was in some kind of warehouse, obviously abandoned from the layer of dust coating everything. He saw Katherine standing next to a wooden table with a few large jars full of a dark red substance and what looked like several power tools and Sonic leaning in the doorway, obviously disgruntled and disturbed by something. Looking at his wrists and ankles, he saw he was bolted to a chair with thick pieces of iron and stuck in both of his wrists, were sharp pieces of wood. Each time he moved, he felt the stakes get pushed deeper into his body, making it almost impossible to move without inflicting pain. He also felt slightly drained from his body managing process the dead man's blood, leaving him with almost no strength to attempt to break free. "Even when Rouge had me trapped…I still could escape…" Shadow thought to himself.

"Oh good. You're finally awake," He heard Katherine comment and Shadow looked up to see Katherine walking towards him, "you had me still concerned by the fact you weren't waking up."

"You're a psychotic bit-" Shadow started and Katherine gave a hostile look before pulling a piece of wood and stabbing it into Shadow's knee, resulting in Shadow to give a yell of pain.

Pulling the piece of wood out of Shadow's knee, Katherine tossed it away and hissed, "Watch your language."

"Seriously Katherine? Is this really necessary?" Sonic commented with a disapproving tone from the doorway, but was completely ignored by the female Lycan.

"I'm kinda disappointed. Since you did so well in the Sanguinem Elit, I thought you were going to beat me." Katherine smugly remarked with a smirk."

"Heh. You had to use some Dead Man's Blood to take me out." Shadow replied with a cocky sort of smile, resulting in Katherine to lose the smirk on her face.

Shrugging her shoulders as she wandered to the table with the tools, Katherine began to examine a cordless power drill as she responded, "Whatever. I thought you would've gotten some sort of immunity to it by now."

Noticing Katherine seemed intrigued as she now examined a handsaw, Shadow asked, "What did you do with the bodies? It wasn't exactly spotless."

"True, but Sonic was a good boy and he got rid of all the dead bodies." Katherine answered as she put down the handsaw. She looked at Sonic with a proud smile. "Isn't that right?"

"Don't bring it up again. It's not something I'm proud of." Sonic grumbled and Katherine returned to examining the tools, obviously ignoring Sonic's feelings a second time.

"Okay. What now? You stop stalling, unbind me, and we finish what we started?" questioned Shadow as Katherine pulled out a silver knife with a small laugh.

"Oh, you wish," Katherine replied with a nasty grin as she put the knife back in its protector and attached it to her hip, "we're going to do something much more fun."

"For who? You or me?" Shadow retorted.

"Me of course. A small lesson for Sonic as well." Katherine hinted and Sonic's head perked up from his place in the doorway.

Looking directly at Katherine for the first time since she had Shadow trapped, Sonic started, "Katherine-"

"Sonic. If you did what you're supposed to do, I wouldn't be doing this," Katherine interrupted, "I want to make sure you understand what you're supposed to do when you're with a Blood Rival like him."

"But Katherine…" Sonic trailed off, but became silent and turned his head to the side when he realized Katherine was not going to listen to him and change her mind.

"First, you slow them down with dead man's blood…" Katherine started and Shadow gave a choked yell of pain as Katherine poured a large jar of the toxic substance down his throat and forced him to swallow. Gagging on the dead man's blood still in his mouth, Shadow watched Katherine as she walked to a set of blinds. "And then you give them a taste of sunlight."

Shouting in agony as Katherine opened the blinds, Shadow tried to escape to darkness, but could not and only forced the stakes in his wrist deeper to the point where he could feel the wood start to break through bone. He could not even reach his sunglasses to help ease the pain. Catching a glimpse of Sonic trying not to watch, Shadow desperately pleaded, "Sonic! You have to stop this!"

"He can't, remember?" Katherine informed as she grabbed another jar full of a red substance. "And give them another shot of dead man's blood if they won't shut up."

Choking as he was force fed the second jar of dead man's blood, Shadow never felt so helpless or pain before in his life. Finally, he was stopped being poisoned and coughed up as much of the dead man's blood as he could to get rid of it. Still trying to slip his wrists out of the bonds, Shadow clenched his teeth in pure pain as he felt the wood stakes break through bone and the tips slowly start to reach to break the skin. "Katherine. I get it. Just stop it," demanded Sonic, "just stop this before it goes too far."

"Don't worry. I'm nearly done," Katherine responded as she transformed into her true Lycan form, went to the vampire, and opened her mouth near Shadow's arm, "and then, you bite."

"No, wait!" Sonic called and Katherine stopped just as she was about to chomp down. "Let me do it."

Pulling away from Shadow, Katherine returned to normal as she turned to face Sonic and permitted, "Okay. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't…" Sonic reassured and Katherine walked away from Shadow with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Transforming into his true form, Sonic went up to Shadow and Shadow hissed, "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"Should've, but you didn't." shrugged Sonic and Shadow turned away and closed his eyes tightly to brace himself for his end.

Hearing Sonic's jaws clamp down on something, Shadow heard Katherine shriek, "You idiot! What are you doing?!"

Opening his eyes as he turned to see what happened, Shadow saw Sonic had bitten through the metal bonds around his wrists and ankles and Shadow ripped the wooden stakes out of his wrist and threw them away as he leapt up out of the chair. Rubbing his wrists as he felt them begin to heal, Shadow looked up to watch Sonic tackle Katherine with enough force that sent both of the Lycans flying through the wall of the warehouse. Quickly throwing on his sunglasses, which miraculously were not snapped in half, Shadow coughed as he rushed through the dust to see the battle between the two Lycans. Racing towards Katherine as he saw Sonic slam against a wall and quickly get up, Shadow grunted as he got body checked into a wall by Sonic. Getting to his feet, Shadow tried to intervene again, but was shoved back by Sonic. "Shadow! You have to stay out of this! This is between me and Katherine!" Sonic commanded and Shadow scowled from the statement.

Even though the full moon had passed, the strength Sonic had was impressive; Shadow had never seen the blue hedgehog so hostile and aggressive. Seeing Katherine and Sonic manage to elude each other that they were both able to bite each other, Shadow scowled as he saw Katherine slash Sonic's face. However, Sonic managed to slash her face and both of the Lycans roared at each other as their injuries healed before attacking each other again. Both of the Lycans stopped trying to maul each other and began to circle each other for a perfect opportunity to attack, snarling and growling at each other and Katherine interrogated, "How'd you break our Pack Loyalty?!"

"Because I knew what you were doing was wrong. I'm not loyal to people like you." Sonic answered and both Lycans launched themselves at each other.

Beginning to wrestle with each other as they tried to overpower the other, Katherine hissed, "Why are you standing up for him?! We're Blood Rivals with their kind! We are supposed to be against them! We're supposed to kill them!"

"What can I say? I'm not like the other guys." Sonic shrugged and avoided Katherine's jaws as she snapped at his neck.

"After everything I've done for you…you ungrateful-"

"Well, you were someone I trusted…until you tried to kill me. I mean, he's tried to kill me too, but that's completely different."

"His kind are monsters! They kill innocent people!" Katherine exclaimed and Sonic clenched his teeth as Katherine began to overpower him.

"And you're so much better? You sold me out." Sonic pointed out and he managed to bit Katherine's neck, causing her to give a yelp and he body checked her into a wall.

Getting up and shaking her head as the injury healed, Katherine gave a slight laugh as she and Sonic circled each other again before launching themselves at each other. Sonic narrowly avoided a swipe from Katherine and successfully body checked her back into the wall. Once again, Katherine got up with a small laugh and Sonic demanded, "What's so funny?"

"You know, it's a good thing that I picked such a secluded place. Imagine what people would do it they could see the famed Sonic the Hedgehog when he's like this." Taunted Katherine and Sonic bared his teeth with a growl.

"Well, if they knew what the circumstances were…I think they'd get over it." Sonic sneered as he slashed Katherine's chest, causing her to stagger back.

"Which leads to the question of what are you going to do if you beat me Sonic? You aren't going to kill me. You're not strong enough to do it. Him on the other hand…" Katherine trailed off as she moved out of the way of a second attack. She gestured to Shadow with her head. "He'd kill me in a second. I gotta give him credit for that. He has a killer instinct. After all, he did kill all of those hunters…and some very gruesomely I might add. How many bodies did you need to get rid of? Nine wasn't it?"

"I told you not to bring it up!" Sonic snarled as he lunged at Katherine and tackled her to the ground.

Biting Katherine's shoulder, Sonic quickly backed off as Katherine managed to maneuver her claws to his face and slash his face. Meanwhile watching the showdown between Katherine and Sonic, Shadow felt his fangs extend and poke his lip and he quickly retracted them. He was getting restless; he wanted revenge on Katherine for what she did to him, but Sonic was in the way. Unable to resist the urge to fight any longer, Shadow rushed towards Katherine and Sonic only to have Sonic break away from the fight and grab Shadow. Grunting as he was thrown against a wall, Shadow clenched his teeth to ignore the throbbing pain in his head and saw Sonic had returned to his battle with Katherine and both of the Lycans were still aggressively fighting with each other. Hearing a yelp coming from Sonic, he saw the younger of the two Lycans hit a wall with a bleeding neck. Sonic shook his head to recover as the injury to his neck healed and Sonic growled at Katherine as he charged at her. Sonic managed to bite Katherine and the female Lycan yelped as she attempted to bat Sonic off of her. Eventually succeeding, Katherine bit Sonic by his neck and shook him, leaving Sonic to struggle to break free. Finally, Katherine let go of Sonic and Sonic yelped as Katherine swiped his face with her claws, sending blood to splatter against a nearby wall and Sonic to get thrown into the wall from the force. Seeing Sonic struggling to get up after getting thrown into the wall and returning to his hedgehog form from weakness with Katherine standing over Sonic, Shadow caught the glimpse of silver out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face the spot the gleam came from, Shadow saw the silver knife Katherine was holding onto was now out of its protector and on the ground. Just as Katherine was about to deliver a final finishing attack on Sonic, Shadow quickly scooped up the weapon and drove it through Katherine's back, making sure it went straight through her heart. Katherine looked at her chest to see the tip of her the knife sticking out and her azure eyes closed and her body shuddered as she returned to normal. Watching Katherine crumple into a heap, Shadow looked down at her and sneered, "That was for torturing me."

Reaching his hand out to Sonic, Shadow helped Sonic to his feet and Sonic thanked, "Well, I guess I owe you again."

"It's like I keep telling you. If anyone's going to kill you…It's going to be me." Responded Shadow and Sonic shook his head at the response.

* * *

And that's the end of Katherine and the chapter

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! New chapter!

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Watching Sonic as he stared at Katherine's lifeless body with extreme sadness, Shadow felt some compassion and sorrow for his blue counterpart. "Sonic? Are you okay?" Shadow asked and Sonic took his eyes off the woman that turned him into a Lycan to look at the ebony hedgehog.

"Yeah…I guess…I just can't believe Katherine's gone…" Sonic answered. "And the fact that she wanted me dead…even after she offered for us to get out of the city…I just…"

Seeing how Sonic's response reminded him of Isabelle, Shadow apologized, "Sonic. I'm sorry-"

"No. You did what you had to do. I'd be dead right now if you didn't do it," Sonic cut off, "you better get out of here. I'll get rid of Katherine."

Nodding to show he knew that Sonic needed to be alone, Shadow quickly raced out of the warehouse, scaled the side of the building to the roof, and leapt across the rooftops towards his apartment.

* * *

Coming into his apartment, Shadow immediately went to the refrigerator and pulled out a blood pack. Sitting down on the couch as he tore off the top, Shadow ravenously drank the blood. The torture he received from Katherine weakened him and everything felt heavy because of it. Feeling slightly refreshed as he tossed the empty blood pack into the trash, he thought about the events that happened over the last few days. First, he met his first hunter and slaughtered him, leaving him and Sonic exposed to the consequence of several hunters coming for him. Then, when he and Sonic escaped, he revealed so much about Isabelle and his attachment to her. Last night, he and Sonic, his Blood Rival, fought together again to defeat the hunters that came to avenge the one he killed. And in the early hours, he was tortured and would have been killed if Sonic did not break his Pack Loyalty to Katherine and Sonic freed him. Then, he killed Katherine, the Lycan that had bitten Sonic in order to save Sonic. Replaying what happened less than an hour ago with Sonic staring at Katherine's dead body, it felt like déjà vu of what happened with Isabelle. Feeling some guilt about his actions, he also saw a side of Sonic that showed he forgave him for killing the Lycan that bit him. Getting up, Shadow walked to the window and stared out it while avoiding standing in the sunlight. Tonight, he had to look for Sonic and find some way to make amends for his actions. Sonic turned against his own kind to help him and Shadow felt he owed it to Sonic because of the sacrifice Sonic made. He felt the need for retribution for this.

* * *

Okay, so that's the final chapter for this story.

There is another story in the Blood Series in the works so keep an eye out for it.

Okay, so I hoped you liked the story and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
